


Я хочу целовать тебя, пока не задохнусь

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, оно
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ревность, нецензурная лексика, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый раз, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: — Стоп, стоп, стоп, подождите, — в явном замешательстве, заговорил Эдди, уже ненавидя себя за следующий вопрос. — Кто из вас хоть раз целовался с Ричи?Бев подняла руку. За ней — Бен. Потом Стэн и даже, черт возьми, Билл. Ричи открыл, было, рот: «Твоя мам-»«Бип, блять, бип, Ричи!»Ричи перецеловал весь Клуб Неудачников, всех кроме Эдди. Тот, конечно же, совершенно не ревнует, просто в замешательстве, только и всего.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	Я хочу целовать тебя, пока не задохнусь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330535) by [camellialice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellialice/pseuds/camellialice). 



Первым, с кем поцеловался Ричи, был Билл.  
Им было по восемь лет, и они никогда не целовались до этого, но — оба знали — когда-нибудь это случится. Лучше быть во всеоружии, верно? Потому они, сидя под деревом во дворе Билла, быстро оглядываются, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не видит, и склоняются друг к другу для поцелуя.  
Это было… нормально. Довольно быстро. Простой чмок, ощущение потрескавшихся губ Ричи. Ничего особенного. Важнее было то, что они это _сделали_. И теперь, если какая-то девчонка подойдет и захочет поцеловаться, у них будет опыт.  
Если говорить откровенно, то в общей картине поцелуй с Биллом не играл значительной роли. Первый _настоящий_ поцелуй, по мнению Ричи, был у него с Беверли, и неважно, что он говорил остальным Неудачникам.  
В этот раз им было уже по пятнадцать, и они просто дурачились. Беверли оставила мокрый и слюнявый чмок на щеке Ричи, чтобы смутить его, но Ричи, в попытке отомстить, вывернул голову и поймал губы девушки. Беверли отшатнулась назад, отплевываясь и драматично вытирая рот ладонью, пока Ричи заливался смехом прямо ей в лицо. Беверли прищурила глаза, к которых плясали черти и решила взять реванш.  
Этот поцелуй застал Ричи врасплох, и он замешкался с секунду, прежде чем как-то отреагировал. Но затем, черт возьми, он ответил ей, потому что не собирался проигрывать в этой игре неловких поцелуев, впрочем, как и Беверли. И вот они уже _целовались по-настоящему_ за домиком клуба.  
Это было неловко и довольно беспорядочно, и они оба были плохи в поцелуях, которые постоянно прерывались смешками над собой и друг другом. Ричи неосторожно провел рукой по талии Беверли, задевая какую-то щекотливую зону, вызвав визг и удар по ноге. Но все было весело и прикольно, а еще очень приятно — именно тогда Ричи понял, что он, блять, обожает целоваться.  
Поцелуй, в общем-то, ни к чему особому не привел. Когда они наконец вернулись, Эдди спросил, где они так долго пропадали, и Ричи начал с жаром рассказывать про удивительный тройничок с миссис Кей (и все почти сразу закричали ему «Бип-бип!!!»). Время от времени, на протяжении всего вечера, Ричи отправлял Бев воздушные поцелуи — только за тем, чтобы смутить ее. Она каждый раз показывала ему язык.  
Это просто. Очень просто. Ричи полулежал в гамаке, покачивая одной ногой, и смотрел на Эдди, который грыз ноготь большого пальца. Ричи желал знать, каково это было бы, поцеловать еще одного его друга.

***

Как это ни странно, следующим был Бен, милый Бен, который, похоже, всегда и безоговорочно верил любому дерьму, вываливающемуся изо рта Ричи. В тот день Бен, выглядящий очень смущенно, склонился к Ричи и тихо-тихо, едва слышно, спросил: «Ты… можешь научить меня целоваться?»  
И да, чисто технически на тот момент Ричи обходил Бена по поцелуям со счетом два — ноль, но даже он знал (но _ни за что бы_ не признался), что его опыт нельзя было назвать богатым. Так что, напустив, сколько мог бравады, Ричи своим фирменным Голосом произнес что-то вроде: «Бенни, дорогуша, все дело в инстинктах. Ну, ты знаешь, животная притягательность и все такое. Такому не учат, с таким рождаются».  
Увидев как-то в миг сникшего Бена, Ричи стало не по себе, поэтому он вздохнул: «Ладно, давай я тебе продемонстрирую».  
— В смысле? — поднял глаза Бен.  
— Умение рождается в практике. Я плохо умею объяснять, — и хотя Ричи не знал, насколько он хорош в поцелуях, он определенно умел импровизировать в ситуациях, к которым был не готов.  
— Уверен? — вопросительно поднял брови Бен.  
— Давай уже! — ободряюще крикнул Ричи, чтобы придать уверенности скорее себе, чем Бену. — Сейчас я научу тебя секретной Тозиеровской технике. Гарантируем, что все сеньериты будут ваши — или мы вернем деньги!  
— Мне нужно будет тебе заплатить?  
— Бог ты мой, это просто прекл. Давай, хватит тянуть кота за яйца, Бенджамина.  
Бен смотрел с глазами полными надежды и доверия, так что Ричи не осталось ничего, кроме как закрыть глаза и поддаться вперед.  
Губы Бена были мягкими, и от него приятно пахло. Ричи попытался вспомнить все детали поцелуя с Бев — она вроде как приоткрывала рот, поэтому Ричи слегка разомкнул губы — Бен последовал его примеру. Ричи попробовал высунуть язык, но осознав, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что с ним делать, тут же засунул его обратно. Чуть сжав губы, Ричи прикусил нижнюю губу Бена и отпрянул.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, как целоваться! — произнес сравнимый цветом лица только с перезрелым помидором Ричи и позорно сбежал.

***

«Еба-а-ать, ты откуда такой нарисовался? — спросил Эдди, пропуская в дом тяжело дышащего Ричи. — Бля, за тобой что, гнался клоун? — попытался подтрунить Эдди, но когда увидел, что Ричи все также держится за стену и прерывисто дышит, то испугался по-настоящему, и его рука непроизвольно потянулась к ингалятору. — Ричи. Ричи, если он вернулся, то это твоя прямая обязанность, твой долг, сообщить мне, клянусь, если-»  
— Никакого клоуна, Эдс, — быстро прервал его Ричи. — Можешь расслабить булки.  
— Тысячу раз говорил, не зови меня «Эдс», придурок, — закатил глаза Эдди, но заметно успокоился.  
— Не могу привести дыхание в норму, — Ричи сполз вниз по стене и тут же похабно повел бровями. — Сделаете мне «изо рта в рот», доктор Кей?  
— Пошел ты, Ричи.

***

Эдди никогда ни с кем не целовался.  
— Это отвратительно, — заявил он однажды друзьям. — В чем прикол? Прижаться друг к другу ртами? Вообще, кто и когда решил, что это высшая форма проявления любви?  
— Благодаря мне твоя мамаша _уж точно знает_ , что такое высшая форма проявления любви! — Ричи вскинул руку, чтобы дать пять. Никто ему эту пять не дал.  
— И, вы, возможно, не знаете, но восемьдесят процентов людей больны оральным герпесом, — продолжил Эдди, — восемьдесят! Человек, которого вы целуете, скорее всего, имеет герпес! И скорее всего, передал его вам!  
— Бип-бип, Ричи, — невозмутимо сказал Стэн, лежа на спине и разглядывая потолок.  
— Я ничего не говорил! — возмутился Ричи. — Что за хрень, Стэниэль?  
Стэн развернул голову к нему и с испепеляющим взглядом четко произнес: «Бип! Бип!»  
— Эм, но разве герпес — это не обычная простуда на губах? — нахмурился Бен.  
— И не говори, что ты до сих пор веришь, что у всех девочек есть вши, Эдди, — засмеялась Бев.  
Эдди вспыхнул. В его мыслях были совсем не девочки.  
— Д-дело не всегда только в п-поцелуях, — вклинялся в разговор Билл. — Д-дело в человеке. Ч-человеке, которого ты хочешь п-поцеловать.  
На самом деле, глубоко в душе Эдди знал, что в этом вся и проблема. Единственная вещь, приводившая его в ужас сильнее, чем выгребная яма микробов в чьем-то рту, — невыполнимая задача найти того, с кем можно было бы эту яму разделить.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнем? — вдруг спросил Стэн, бывший в тот день необычайно задумчивым и молчаливым. Он по-всякому скручивал и растягивал в руках канцелярскую резинку, избегая взгляда с Ричи.  
— Ну да, — почесал затылок Ричи. — Типа ради практики, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— С кем?  
— С Биллом, когда мы еще совсем мелкие были. И с Беном один раз.  
— С Беном? — поднял брови Стэн, переводя свой взгляд на Ричи.  
Тот пожал плечами: «Он хотел научиться целоваться и потому пришел к мастеру».  
— Я отказываюсь верить, что ты специалист по поцелуям, — категорически заявил Стэн. Этот парень всегда видел насквозь все Ричино дерьмо.  
— У детки Бенджи не было никаких претензий, — похвастался Ричи. О других подробностях того инцидента он решил не говорить.  
Стэн помолчал еще с минуту, но все же спросил: «Ты когда-нибудь хотел поцеловать парня просто так, не ради практики?»  
_Да, черт возьми_ , — подумал Ричи, — _каждый гребанный день с одиннадцати лет_. Но Стэн, вероятно, интересовался не каким-то конкретным мальчиком, являющемся объектом поцелуйных мечтаний Ричи. Поэтому, прочистив горло, Ричи ответил вопросом на вопрос: «А ты?»  
— Бывает, — отвечает Стэн.  
— Ага, у меня тоже бывает.  
Это не было похоже на каминг аут, честно говоря Ричи никогда не чувствовал себя «в шкафу». Но ощущение похожее на освобождение заполнило его вокруг — дышать стало немного легче. Помолчали.  
— А меня бы ты поцеловал?  
— Ну, не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Ричи. — Мне стоит волноваться о герпесе? — На самом деле он ни капли не волновался о герпесе. Его больше волновало волнение Эдди по поводу герпеса.  
— Я серьезно, — голос Стэна размазывал Ричи с каждым звуком.  
— Конечно, я бы поцеловал тебя, ты же Стэн-Супермен! Кто бы не захотел поцеловать тебя? — и это даже не шутка. Стэн его лучший друг, а еще очень располагающий к поцелуям. И так, наверняка, думали многие. — Ты же гипотетически спрашиваешь, _ведь так_? — под тяжелым взглядом Стэна до Ричи начало доходить, и он решил создать путь к отступлению.  
Стэн не только не разорвал зрительный контакт, он даже не моргнул, когда произнес: «Вопрос не подразумевался как гипотетический».  
Сердце Ричи стучало так сильно и гулко в груди, в горле и в ушах, что он даже перестал слышать свои собственные мысли. Лицо напротив было спокойное, глаза уверенные — абсолютная противоположность тому, что чувствовал Ричи. Его ладони резко вспотели, когда Стэн вызывающе поднял бровь.  
Окей, в любом случае, Стэн был _очень_ располагающим к поцелуям.  
Так что Ричи поступил так, как умел лучше всего: сначала сделал, потом подумал. Он рывком пересек кровать и прижался губами к губам Стэна. Тот обхватил затылок Ричи, сильнее притягивая к себе, и ответил на поцелуй. Это было не сравнимо с поцелуями ни с Биллом, ни с Беном, ни с Беверли. Это было нежно и многообещающе, пугающе и чувственно. Это был тот уровень уязвимости, который пугал Ричи больше всего.  
В другом мире, в другой жизни они бы были влюблены друг в друга.  
После разрыва поцелуя ни один из них не посмотрел на другого.  
— Эм, — наконец выдавил из себя Ричи, пиздецки ненавидящий подобного рода тишину, — хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Не особо, — пробормотал Стэн.  
— Супер, — облегченно выдохнул Ричи, но его пальцы подрагивали и теребили ткань шорт. — Сыграем в видеоигру?

***

— Мне почти восемнадцать, — скрестил руки на груди Эдди. — В следующем году мы идем в колледж. Не слишком ли мы взрослые для «Правды или действия», а?  
Тупая игра. Для малолеток. И невероятно смущающая. Эдди ее ненавидит всей душой.  
— Оу, Эдс, — Ричи приобнял его за плечи одной рукой, — ты никогда не будешь слишком стар для этой игры. Тем более у нас столько бухлишка, так что возрастное ограничение автоматически поднимается до восемнадцати плюс.  
— Это так не работает. И не зови меня «Эдс».  
— Старый ворчун, — Ричи тыкнул Эдди свободно рукой. — Давай-ка перевернем эту угрюмую голову, Спагэдс.  
— Мне надо выпить, — вывернулся Эдди и пошел к ящику с алкоголем.  
— Вот это верный настрой! — прокричал Ричи. — Так держать!  
Все уселись кругом на полу их клубного домика. Ричи смотрел глазами самого дьявола и скалил зубы своего говноедского рта в ухмылке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего — все органы Эдди перекручивало от этого вида. Он сделал глоток для смелости и молился, чтобы Ричи не избрал его своей жертвой. Но у того сегодня на примете другие несчастные.  
— Бев, — прищурился Ричи, — правда или действие?  
Беверли выбрала действие, потому что она всегда выбирает его, и улыбка Ричи стала еще шире, он буквально светился.  
— Поцелуй Бена.  
Беверли довольно равнодушно пожала плечами, повернулась к Бену, который сидел от нее справа, и сделала это — быстро, с прикрытыми губами. Когда она отпрянула, оба были с порозовевшими щеками и легкими, довольными улыбками на губах.  
Ричи издал победный клич. «Я знал, — визжал он, — я, блять, зна-а-ал!»  
Эдди быстро все понял: «Вы встречаетесь?»  
Бен застенчиво кивнул, а Беверли уточнила: «Пару недель как». Эдди никогда не видел, чтобы она так краснела. «Я так рад за вас, ребята», — улыбнулся Майк, очень искренно, потому что это Майк и он всегда лучший.  
Бев сжала пальцы Бена со сдержанной улыбкой и, чтобы отвести внимание от себя, обратилась к Стэну. Тот выбрал правду.  
— Окей-окей, итак, Стэн, кем был последний человек, которого _ты_ целовал?  
— Ричи, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Стэн настолько будничным тоном, словно разговор шел о погоде.  
Из Билла вышибло весь воздух. Эдди, бывший не только фактически, но и психологический близкий к нему, начал искать взглядом Ричи, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть эту информацию. Последний сам поднял глаза, встретился с Эдди и почти мгновенно отвел взгляд.  
— Ты п-п-поцелов-в-вал Р-р-ричи? — вопрошал Билл. — К-к-когда?  
Стэн дернул плечом, избегая зрительного контакта: «Наверное, месяца два-три назад».  
— Н-н-но з-з-зачем?! — заикание Билла усилилось, а голос граничил с истеричным. Эдди, удержавший самообладание, тоже яростно хотел услышать ответ. Похоже, этот вопрос задел и Стэна, потому что кончики его ушей порозовели, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, вмешался Ричи.  
— Прошу тебя, Большой Билл, есть _некоторые_ подробности нашего со Стэнли романа, которые мы бы хотели сохранить в тайне, — его тон был игрив, и Эдди желал, далеко не в первый раз, обладать способностью понимать, когда Ричи шутит, а когда — нет.  
— Боже, да расслабьтесь вы, — закатила глаза Бев, — типа, серьезно, кто из нас не целовался с Ричи?  
У Эдди перестало биться сердце.  
— Беверли! Это звучит, как будто я какая-то обыкновенная блудница! — драматично ахнул Ричи.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, подождите, — в явном замешательстве, заговорил Эдди, уже ненавидя себя за следующий вопрос. — Кто из вас _хоть раз_ целовался с Ричи?  
Бев подняла руку. За ней — Бен. Потом Стэн и даже, черт возьми, Билл. Ричи открыл, было, рот: «Твоя мам-»  
_«Бип, блять, бип, Ричи!»_  
Это чересчур. Эдди не имел ни малейшего понятия, что теперь делать с этой информацией. Он оглянулся вокруг — щеки Стэна были все еще розоваты после «допроса», Билл сверлил взглядом Стэна, сжимая до побелевших костяшек свой стакан, Бен во все глаза следил за драмой, которая тут разворачивалась, а Беверли крепко зажимала рот Ричи своей рукой — и понял, что чувствует себя совершенно сбитым с толку. И немного преданным. На языке крутился вопрос « _Почему они?_ », но, это же очевидно. Они друзья Ричи, они все замечательные, красивые, умные и добрые. Реальный вопрос, который волновал Эдди — « _Почему не он?_ »  
— Уф, чувствую себя тут каким-то лишним, — вмешался Майк, в попытке разрядить ситуацию. Ричи отлепил руку Бев от своего рта и саркастически заметил: «Всегда можно это исправить, Майк». Эдди это не понравилось.  
— Ричи, — произнес Стэн, — твое действие — поцеловать Майка.  
Эдди почувствовал необъяснимый прилив ярости, направленный на Стэнли Уриса. Ричи затравленно бросил взгляд на Эдди, который внимательно смотрел на дно стакана, пытаясь выглотать столько алкоголя, сколько в нем поместиться. Это даже не по, блять, правилам. Стэн должен был дать выбор между правдой или действием. Нельзя просто так загадать кому-то действие и не спросить вначале.  
— Давай же, — поддержал Билл. Чертов предатель.  
Ричи перелез через Стэна к Майку и устроил целое шоу, устраиваясь у того на коленях. Выглядело скорее смешно, чем сексуально. Но все равно странно — как что-то, чем не стоит заниматься в комнате, полной людей. Лицо Эдди буквально горело, он чувствовал себя неуютно, не в своей тарелке. Он отвел взгляд от Ричи с Майком и заметил, что Бен смотрит на него грустными, полными сострадания глазами. Это взбесило Эдди еще больше. Ему плевать, ему все равно, что Ричи целует Майка, он не ревнует. Он просто не хотел наблюдать поцелуй между своими друзьями — и это нормальное желание для человека с манерами и понятием о порядочности.  
Бев просвистела. Должно быть, поцелуй состоялся. Или все еще продолжается. Эдди не хотел знать наверняка. Он допил одним глотком все, что было в его стакане.  
— Будешь еще? — спросил Эдди у Билла, надеясь, что шепотом. Тот рассеянно кивнул. Эдди подошел к столу с напитками, прихватив, чтобы заменить, раздавленный Биллом стаканчик.  
— Эй, бармен, плесни-ка мне немного, — Ричи тоже подошел к столу. Эдди бросил на него яростный взгляд и запульнул несчастным стаканчиком.  
— Похоже, тебе понравилось, — вышло намного язвительнее, чем рассчитывал Эдди.  
— Боишься, что я подхвачу герпес, Эдс? Не переживай, я не целуюсь без презиков, — рассмеялся Ричи.  
— Поцелуи так не работают, долбан, — Эдди постарался сосредоточиться на разливе напитков. Вот, так создаем видимость занятости. Не смотрим в глаза.  
— Может, мои поцелуи работают именно так, — Эдди, даже не глядя, знает, что в этот момент Ричи особенно мерзко играет бровями.  
— Гадость. Когда ты уже заткнешься, — взяв стаканчики для себя и Билла, Эдди начал уходить, но тут Ричи поймал его за локоть — легкое прикосновение, но этого достаточно, чтобы Эдди замешкался.  
— Ревнуешь, Каспбрак? — низкий голос Ричи вызвал волну мурашек.  
— В твоих извращенских фантазиях, — он оттолкнул друга плечом и проходит.

***

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — объявил тем же вечером Эдди Биллу, когда они остались одни в домике. Билл, благослови господь его душу, воспринял это спокойно: «О-окей. А зачем?»  
— Я никогда ни с кем не целовался, — объяснил Эдди, — и не хочу быть таким единственным.  
— Или ты не хочешь быть единственным, кого не целовал Ричи?  
У Эдди вспыхнули щеки: «Ричи не имеет к этому никакого отношения».  
— Эдди, — покачал головой Билл, — Я не д-думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Ты сможешь заставить Стэна ревновать, — Эдди пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию, пытаясь таким образом смотивировать друга.  
— Эт-т-то не… Я н-н-не…  
— Прошу тебя, Билл, — взмолился Эдди. Он не мог объяснить почему, но он отчаянно нуждался в этом, причем прямо сейчас. — Всего один поцелуй, умоляю.  
Эдди знал, что он не самый горячий парень на районе, но блять. Во всем сраном мире, должен же был быть _хоть кто-то_ , кто захотел бы поцеловать его. Неужели он просил так много?  
Билл долгим взглядом посмотрел на Эдди, а потом потянулся к нему. Эдди поддался вперед с закрытыми глазами, готовый встретиться чужими губами, но Билл просто потрепал его по плечу: «Ты пьян, Эдди. Можешь п-п-переночевать сегодня у меня».

***

На следующий день после вечеринки Эдди влетел в комнату Ричи, захлопнул дверь и заявил: «Ты должен поцеловать меня».  
Ни в одной из самых ярких, диких и смущающих фантазий Ричи не было именно такого развития событий. Он не готов. Он сидел в пижамных штанах с ракетами, в конце концов. Это, конечно, не было так уж важно, но это знание не давало Ричи покоя, потому что, черт возьми, это не подходящая для такого случая одежда.  
В голове всплыли варианты ответов.  
А) _Господи, да, блять, абсолютно да, я мечтал об этом годами_ (Уф, звучит слишком отчаянно, не?)  
Б) _Разумеется, мое стремление воспроизвести состыковку наших губ никогда еще не было так непомерно_ (Все еще чересчур)  
В) _Конечно, бро, без вопросов. Все для лучших друзей_ (Чувак. Серьезно?)  
Ричи выбрал опцию Г) _Ничего из вышеперечисленного_ , открыл рот, и оттуда раздался лишь писк.  
— Давай же, — Эдди пересек комнату с полным решимости лицом, и, _блять_ , как же Ричи хотелось его поцеловать. — Соберешь весь набор, сможешь поставить все галочки в своем «Поцелуйном» списке. Кроме того, Билл отказал мне, так что…  
Вообще-то Эдди был единственным человеком в Ричином «Поцелуйном» списке. Только на Эдди этот список и основывался. Но прежде, чем Ричи смог это сформулировать, его мозг выцепил из разговора имя друга: «Что там с Биллом?»  
— Ничего такого, — ответил Эдди и уселся к Ричи на кровать, прямо около его ракетных ног. — Он мне отказал. Так что я пришел к тебе, давай уже сделаем это.  
— Эм, — выдавил Ричи в попытках думать (что было крайне сложно, потому что Эдди был в его _комнате_ , на его _кровати_ , и _так близко_ к нему). Но потом он представил, как Эдди просит Билла поцеловать его, и Ричи будто окатило холодной водой. Он вымученно произнес: «Нет?»  
— Да что за ебанизм?! — заорал взбешенный Эдди. — Почему ты не хочешь целовать меня? — Ричи в жизни не подозревал, что ему вообще придется отвечать на подобный вопрос.  
— Я-  
— Ты перецеловал всех! — Эдди вскочил и принялся мерить комнату шагами. — Ты поцеловал Беверли, и Бена, и Стэна, и Билла, и Майка, ты поцеловал Майка на глазах у всех! Но отказываешься целовать меня?!  
Ричи абсолютно не понимал, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. По ощущениям — словно его отхлестали со всех сторон кнутом. «Тебе хотелось, чтобы я поцеловал _тебя_?» — спросил Ричи, наполовину в замешательстве, наполовину — с надеждой.  
Эдди уставился на него. «Я, блять, не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема, Тозиер» — прорычал он.  
И вот, ураган «Эдди», так же неожиданно, как и ворвался, покинул комнату Ричи, оставив тому лишь развалины.

***

За все годы бытия Балаболом Ричи привык, что его рот вечно доставлял ему неприятности. Правда никогда еще до этого момента неприятности не возникали потому, что он свой рот _не использовал_. Не найдя лучшего варианта, кроме как отправиться к Биллу, Ричи выскочил из дома, оседлал велик и помчался.  
— Что произошло между тобой и Эдди, — с порога начал допрос Ричи.  
— Ничего, — развел руками Билл. — Может, хочешь войти? — предложение было принято, и Ричи плюхнулся на чужой диван.  
— Он пытался тебя поцеловать?  
Билл не ответил. Его молчание все подтвердило.  
Ричи в отчаянии простонал, закрывая лицо ладонями: «Что за злоебучая хуйня?» Он не знал, кому конкретно был адресован вопрос — Биллу, Эдди или вообще к вселенной в целом. Все это совершенно несправедливо. Эдди Каспбрак, который никогда в жизни не проявлял никакого интереса к поцелуям (А Ричи работал усерднее дьявола, чтобы этот интерес пробудить), пытался поцеловать Билла. А когда у него не получилось, разозлился на Ричи.  
— О, вот как ты теперь заговорил, — закатил глаза Билл.  
— В смысле? — выпрямился Ричи.  
— Т-тебя это не к-касается. Ты не им-меешь права ц-целоваться со С-с-стэном, а п-потом з-злиться на Эдди.  
— Блять, а Стэн-то тут каким боком?  
— Ты мне с-скажи! — вышел из себя Билл. — Зачем т-ты его п-поцеловал? — отлично, теперь и он ненавидит Ричи. Все ненавидят Ричи. А несчастный Ричи даже не понимает, чем он это заслужил.  
— Он меня попросил!  
— Но почему?! — Билл походил на безумца. — Вы что, вст-вс-вст-встр- — он даже не смог закончить предложение. Ричи ахнул: пазл в его голове сложился.  
— Билл, — спросил он, — тебе нравится Стэн?  
Билл превратился в свеклу: «Это н-н-не… Я н-н-не…» Ричи подскочил с дивана и встал напротив друга, пока тот не задохнулся в своих оправданиях. Он взял Билла за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза: «Билл, Билли. Эй. Билльям. Посмотри на меня. Большой Билл. Стэн не влюблен в меня».  
— Но п-поцеловал-то он т-тебя, — жалобно и тихо проскулил Билл.  
— И ты тоже целовал меня, — заметил Ричи, — и Бен тоже.  
— Все, кроме Эдди.  
Ага. Все, кроме ебучего Эдди. Почти «кроме Эдди», но все же. Ричи уселся на подлокотник дивана: «Почему Эдди пытался меня поцеловать?»  
— Почему ты поцеловал всех, кроме него?  
Откровенно говоря, Ричи уже достали эти ответь-вопросом-на-вопрос разговоры. «Я не делал это специально, — он беспомощно руками, — так просто вышло».  
— Т-так объясни это, — мягко предложил Билл.  
— И что я скажу? — Ричи сделал неопределенный жест руками. — Ох, прости, Эдс, я ничего не могу поделать со своей невероятной сексуальной привлекательностью — все просто бросаются на меня?  
— Если это лучшее, что ты смог придумать, тогда да, — вздохнул Билл, — но сначала, пожалуй, тебе стоит сменить штаны.

***

Эдди знал, что он поступил безрассудно. Эдди знал, что он все усложнил. Также он знал, что не стоит принимать это на свой счет. Но поцелуи — это довольно личная вещь, не так ли?  
Эдди воспринял это, как прямой укор всему его существу. Будто у него есть какой-то принципиальный недостаток, который сделал его совершенно непривлекательным для поцелуев. Это потому, что он слишком низкий? Или потому, что он слишком уродливый? Или это из-за его сумасшедшей мамаши и всех таблеток, которые она заставляла его пить? Или потому, что он слишком много говорил о герпесе? Или потому, что Ричи его совсем не любит, даже как друга?  
Они же Клуб Неудачников. Они все делают вместе. Похоже, сейчас их общее дело — целоваться с Ричи. Эдди привык быть незаметным, но это его друзья, которым он доверял, и он не понимал, почему остался не у дел.  
Но самым отвратительным было осознание, что основная причина далеко не в этом. Он привык к тому, что его чувства задевают, что над ним смеются и все такое. В конце концов, он же чертов Неудачник. Он знает, какого это, когда ущемляют твое эго.  
Дело в его ноющем сердце, и Эдди это ненавидит.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать. Продолжая представлять, как Ричи целуется с его друзьями, и это просто отстойно. Но время от времени он воображает, как Ричи целует его и от этого еще больнее. Потому что Эдди предложил ему, напрямую, и Ричи отказался.  
Из уголков глаз потекли слезы, и Эдди зло стер их, перевернулся на живот и уткнулся в подушку. Он не будет плакать из-за Ричи Тозиера. Он запрещает себе плакать из-за Ричи Тозиера, даже если тот — его лучший друг, даже если тот его отверг, даже если тот никогда не поцелует Эдди.  
В дверь постучала мама.  
— Оставь меня, — прокричал Эдди, — я хочу побыть один.  
Он услышал, как с громким скрипом мама все равно открыла дверь, потому что она не имеет понятия об уважении его личного пространства, и рывком сел: «Я же сказал, оставь меня!»  
Ричи вылупился на него.  
— Зачем, блять, пришел? — прошипел Эдди. Перед ним стоял последний человек, которого он желал бы видеть.  
— Давай поговорим, — попросил очень взволнованный Ричи. Эдди не знал, видел ли он когда-нибудь друга в большем смятении, чем сейчас.  
— Попробуй, — Эдди сложил руки на груди. — Расскажешь мне, что во мне такого противного, что ты отказался меня целовать?  
Может быть, лучшей тактикой было бы притвориться, что его не волнует утренний инцидент, но Эдди никогда не отличался приятным характером, и он пиздецки хочет знать, в чем дело.  
Ричи глубоко вздохнул и, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате, начал говорить, причем так быстро, что Эдди едва успевал переваривать информацию.  
— Я не хочу поцеловать тебя, чтобы собрать какой-то придурошный набор, я не хочу поцеловать тебя просто так, чтобы потом говорить: «О, я поцеловал Эдди»; и я не хочу целовать тебя ради практики и уж тем более не хочу целоваться с тобой, потому что Билл тебе отказал, а я просто запасной вариант. И еще, знай, что все поцелуи нельзя считать настоящими, типа, они были несерьезные, ну, может только поцелуй со Стэном, но это не считается, так как он влюблен в Билла. Со всеми другими просто так вышло. Но я совсем не хочу, чтобы у нас тоже «просто так вышло». Я имею в виду, что, если я тебя поцелую, я хочу, чтобы это произошло, потому что ты хочешь поцеловать меня, а я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
Эдди потребовалось еще некоторое время, чтобы обработать этот водопад из слов. Он свесил ноги с кровати, не уверенный, что понял все из слов Ричи, но чувствуя, что важно понять все.  
— Ну так, — наконец спросил Эдди, — ты хочешь меня поцеловать?  
— Да, — раздраженно вскинул руки Ричи, — я хочу поцеловать тебя. Конечно же, я очень хочу тебя поцеловать. Ты пиздецки очаровательный. Я только и думаю о тебе последние лет семь.  
— Ну вот, я тоже хочу тебя поцеловать, — по мнению Эдди, это было вполне очевидно.  
Ричи остановился в отдалении с отсутствием разума в глазах: «Ага, но, типа, почему?»  
— Что, блять, значит «Почему»?  
— Типа, это будет что-то значить? Я не хочу, чтобы это было просто так, — руки Ричи ерзали, залезали и вылезали из карманов, теребили край рубашки, пробегали по волосам. Эдди хотелось схватить их, сжать в своих, чтобы удержать в одном положении.  
— Это не просто так.  
— Эдс, понимаешь, для меня этот поцелуй будет значить многое, — Ричи посмотрел Эдди прямо в глаза.  
— Для меня тоже, — это что, недостаточно ясно? Ричи вообще его слышал?  
— Нет, понимаешь-  
— О Господи! Ричи. Ты мне нравишься.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? В смысле-  
— Да! Ты мне, блять, нравишься! В смысле нравишься-нравишься. Я хочу тебя _поцеловать_. Хоть какие-то слова проникли сквозь твой непробиваемый череп?  
Улыбка Ричи осветила комнату. «Я тебе нравлюсь, — восхищенно пробормотал он, — ты хочешь меня поцеловать».  
— Какой же ты пиздецки тупой. Быстрее давай, пока я не передумал.  
Ричи пересек комнату в два огромных шага (Боже, его ноги такие длинные) и взял лицо Эдди в свои руки, нежнее, чем тот думал. Приподняв чуть голову Эдди, Ричи заглянул ему в глаза:  
— Типа, реально? — прошептал он.  
— Если ты не поцелуешь меня, Ричи, клянусь, я убью тебя.  
Ричи усмехнулся, наклонился — и внезапно Эдди вспомнил, что Ричи перецеловал так много людей, что сам Эдди целовался ровно ноль раз, и что он, вероятно, очень плохо целуется, и понятия не имеет, что делать со своим ртом — но когда их губы соединились, и мозг у Эдди перестал работать.  
Откровение сошло на него — поцелуи это заебись. Кого вообще ебут микробы. Целоваться — пиздецки круто.  
Поцелуй вышел довольно неловким и из-за неудобного наклона, и из-за очков Ричи, съехавших ему на нос, и из-за того, что Эдди приходилось неестественно выворачивать шею, чтобы дотянуться до чужих губ. Поэтому он потянул Ричи на себя, тот, издав звук полу-удивления, полу-смешка, потерял равновесие и растянулся на кровати. И потому Эдди решил пойти ва-банк и залез на Ричи, не отрывая своих губ. И Ричи издал уже совершенно другой звук, сильно отличающийся от первого и намного лучше, и приподнялся в поцелуе, крепко прижимая к себе Эдди за спину руками. Он проделывал своим языком бесстыдные вещи, заставляя Эдди дрожать, и в отместку последний прикусил нижнюю губу Ричи, приводя его в неистовство. Это так пьянило. Эдди хотелось не отрываться от губ Ричи, заставлять его издавать эти звуки, и чтобы Ричи целовал его целую вечность в ответ.  
Но он разорвал поцелуй, частично, чтобы перевести дыхание, частично потому, что они не договорили. Ричи слегка захныкал, отпустив чужие губы.  
— Вау, просто охрененно, — дико преуменьшил свои чувства Эдди, — и я определенно хочу продолжать целоваться, но перед этим, мне действительно нужно задать тебе один вопрос.  
Ричи кивнул с ошалелым взглядом, растрепанными волосами и распухшими губами. «Это из-за меня, — подумал Эдди, — это с ним сделал я.»  
— Да. Что угодно, — прерывисто выдохнул Ричи.  
— Ты серьезно разъезжал на велике в своей сраной пижаме?

***

— Не надо на меня так зло смотреть, — произнес Стэн, — не я устанавливаю правила.  
— Буквально этим ты сейчас и занят, — поднял брови Эдди, — ты это сделал.  
— Нам правда так необходима табличка? — почесал затылок Бен. — Мне кажется, это чересчур.  
Стэн, только закончивший прибивать большой картонный знак «ЗОНА, СВОБОДНАЯ ОТ ПОЦЕЛУЕВ» к стене клуба, пожал плечами.  
— Мы назовем это правилом Р-ричи Тозиера, — гордо заявил Билл.  
Ричи вскочил и начал раскланиваться: «Спасибо, леди и джентльмены, спасибо. Для меня это большая честь». Эдди рывком усадил его на место.  
— Мы тут не единственная парочка, — пожаловался он.  
— Это, — одновременно сказали Стэн и Беверли, — относится ко всем.  
— Бев и Бен поцеловались только из-за «Правды или действия», — заступился Майк.  
— А мы со С-стэном не занимаемся публичным проявлением своих чувств, — добавил Билл.  
— Послушайте, — конечно, Ричи обязательно нужно вставить свои пять копеек, — не моя вина, что Эдс так неотразим. Как я должен противиться желанию целовать это личико? — в него тут же прилетела подушка от «Эдса».  
— Мы поняли, — под приглушенное выражение недовольства ответил Эдди, — мы не будем тут целоваться.  
— Благодарим, — ответил Стэн.  
— Как насчет отправиться в карьер в субботу? — спросил Билл, и внимание всех переключилось на выходные, планы на будущее, на будущие приключения. Ричи пробегает пальцами по колену Эдди и склоняется близко-близко.«Хочешь выйти, подышать воздухом?» — прошептал он.  
— Ты серьезно? — закатил глаза Эдди, — сейчас? — Ричи пожал плечами. Он усмехнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу, будто знал, что ответит Эдди еще до того, как ответ прозвучит.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Эдди, — пошли. — Он бросил взгляд на друзей, которые смеются, шутят и строят планы. Рука Ричи скользнула в его, переплетая их пальцы, слегка сжимая.  
И Эдди выбрался из домика ради поцелуев со своим парнем.


End file.
